


Darth Wrath strikes back

by Rapidnoob



Series: Darth Wrath's adventures trilogy [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of Endor, Bespin, Cipher Nine is Thrawn, Essos, Force-Sensitive Clones (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Han Solo, Gen, Gray Jedi, Lothal, New Separatist Droid Army, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Insert, Sequel Of This Work, Sith Barriss Offee, Sith Ezra Bridger, Star Forge, Westeros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapidnoob/pseuds/Rapidnoob
Summary: This is part three of my SI! story, about me messing with events in Star Wars and A Song of Ice and Fire. This story begins 23 years after plan C (see my previous story, if you´re new in reaing this.) AND I MUST WARN YOU, IF YOU SKIPPED THE TWO WORKS BEFORE: THIS WORK WILL MAKE SENSE, ONLY, IF YOU READ FROM THE BEGGINNING!
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Cipher Nine/Barriss Offee, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, Lt. Pierce/Vette (Star Wars), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Darth Wrath's adventures trilogy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618603
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter one

Chapter one  
Leia Organa, the last living member of Alderaan´s royal family looked at Luke with a single tear of happiness escaping her. Chewbacca rushed to Luke and his father´s direction. The Wookie knew him too.  
“Hmm. An old friend I see.” called a little green figure. Chewie squeezed the newcomer in a strong hug. Leia turned to Han and C-3P0. They were the only ones there, who didn´t find a long lost friend or a father.  
Even R2 flew to Luke with happy beeping. “Artoo! It's good to see you again!” Luke´s father shouted. Han started to slowly go back to Falcon. “Solo, princess, C-3P0! Don't be shy!” Aegon said.  
She saw the expression on face of Anakin Skywalker, when the droid´s name was spoken. It seemed, that he created C-3P0. The trio went to greet with the slowly growing group of awakened people and aliens.  
But, something caught her eyes. “Stormtroopers!” she shouted. Aegon turned to face her. My Stormies are the original ones. Ol´ Palpy stole that idea from me, like the march, that you heard at least once.” he answered.  
Suddenly, one Stormtrooper turned on a holoprojector. Aegon gestured to his troops to go back. They did as he wanted. The transmission showed surprised admiral Ackbar. “This is Emperor Aegon of Planetos and leader of the CIS. The Star Forge is at your side.” he announced.  
The surprised Mon Calamari soldier jumped, when he saw Anakin Skywalker entering the projection. “And the rest of the Jedi Order too.” he added. Ackbar let a small smile to escape his lips.  
“It would be my pleasure to fight with you again, Skywalker.” he answered. “Hey senator! Skywalker, Solo and Organa made it!” admiral Ackbar shouted to someone, who was out of vision.  
“At least some good news.” voice of Mon Mothma answered. “Good to hear you, senator.” a Chiss announced. Leia went pale. that Chiss looked like Thrawn, who destroyed the Lothal cell.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Darth Sidious felt a giant Force-quake. Almost three times bigger, than Revan´s arrival. ´HELLO THERE, OL´ PALPY!´ shouted a familiar voice in his head. He suddenly remembered, who called him like this.  
´YOU! DIE ALREADY BASTARD!´ the Emperor shouted. And no response came back. “Is the trap settled?” he asked Darth Sand. “Yes, my master. We just need some Rebels to get there.” his apprentice answered.  
“And, the CIS is back, my apprentice. Find and kill them all.” SIdious added. “It would be my pleasure.” Darth Sand said and ended the transmission. He turned to his ´new´ apprentice, hidden in shadows.  
“Darth Shadow, come here.” Sidious called. The boy, who was at the same age as Skywalker, kneeled in front of him. “I have a quest for you. Find and kill that Kanan Jarrus and Hera Syndulla.” the Sith announced.  
The boy looked at him. “Yes, my master.” he replied and went from the room. Sidious wanted the last two Lothal Rebels dead. And his new Lord of Betrayal suits that quest well. Those two Rebels won´t know, what hit them, until it's too late.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
I felt a disturbance in the Force. It was nearing Lothal. “Prepare the Fury! Benjen, Anakin, HK-85 and Rex go with me!” I shouted. The ship was ready in ten minutes for liftoff. I smiled, when I touched the controls in the cockpit.  
It took us three hours to reach Lothal. With the cloaking on, we managed to land unnoticed. I chose as our landing spot the top of canyon near the remnants of Tarkintown. On the other side landed a lambda-class shuttle.  
´Well shit...´ I thought. But, I almost laughed, when I saw a boy with blue hair. On our half of the canyon opened a door. I nodded to my comrades. We turned on our jetpacks and landed five meters from the house.  
I looked at the stunned inhabitants with a smile. “Hello there.” I said in perfect imitation of Obi-Wan´s voice. They were confused at first, but I continued. “My name is Emperor Aegon of Planetos.” I introduced myself.  
Suddenly, a lightsaber was ignited. I turned and laughed. “I was a Sith once. So, I can tell you, that this one is pathetic.” I managed to say. He leaped at me, but I stopped him with the Force in the last second.  
Rex cuffed the unsuccessful Sith with Qyburn Inc. handcuffs. “I'll try to cure him, but there is a chance, that you won't survive this year. SO, come with us, please.” I announced. “Okay, we'll go with you.” Kanan answered.  
´Noob you are. Your apprentice caught I have did.´ I send to Palpatine. I felt his anger and smiled. When we were back in the Fury, I turned to the saved duo. “Next stop: Rebel part of the Star Forge.” I said.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Kanan Jarrus never imagined meeting again with Anakin Skywalker, but when he saw masters Jinn, Yoda, Windu and Fisto, along with Ahsoka, he almost went unconscious. “Rex, can you take our guest to cell 58?” Aegon asked.  
Ezra (or who he used to be him) turned to Rex and the other gathered Clones from 501st and 212th Legions. “Execute Order 66!” he shouted. But, it had no effect on Clones, except Rex, who sent Ezra unconscious.  
“Nice try, Sith.” the Clone said. “Yep. He ultimately forgot DEW IT!” Aegon added. “And Ahsoka… Barriss is Darth Sand.” Aegon continued. Everyone, who knew Barriss went silent and open-mouthed after that.  
“My lord! We have found a gathering point of Imp fleet!” shouted one of scouts. ´Well, this is weird.´ Kanan Jarrus/Caleb Dume thought. “Understood. Start creating some Eclipses!” Aegon answered.  
Suddenly, a strange fleet emerged from hyperspace. “Identify yourselves!” shouted a guard through a comlink. “This is Merin. I came to help the CIS.” answered a girl with a Dathomirian accent.  
“Nightsister!” Kanan muttered with a visible disgust. “Better a Nightsister, than the whole Empire fleet.” Aegon answered. ´He has good ears too.´ Kanan thought.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Merin and her fellow Nightsisters and Nightbrothers landed in a only one free hangar. Mother Talzin smiled behind her. They made it! Finally, they reached the Star Forge. The survivors of that war-turned genocide cheered.  
When they landed, they saw Asajj Ventress already waiting there. She was sad. Merin came to her and tried to know, what happened. “Kenobi… he died by traitor's hand.” Ventress answered.  
She knew, that Ventress loved the dead Jedi more, than she did with Savage Opress. “You have still us and them.” Mother Talzin announced. All 300 Dathomirians encircled Ventres and comforted her.  
´Hello there, Ventress and Talzin.´ said a Force ghost. “Kenobi?!” Ventress asked. ´Yes, it's me.´ the ghost answered. After three minutes of talking with dead Kenobi, they decided to find Aegon with Skywalker.  
Merin led them with a smile. She is their new Daka, because she could revive dead, but not more, than sixteen at a time. The first living person they met was a surprised ARC trooper. “ARC-5555, relax. They are allies.” Ventress calmed the Clone.  
Merin just smiled at the Clone, who decided to lead them to Aegon. After three minutes, they rushed to unexpecting Jedi masters Fisto and Windu. Both of them jumped in surprise and ignited their lightsabers.  
It took a minute for Merin to explain this situation, but they let them go after another two. When they reached Aegon, he was talking with admiral Gial Ackbar. “Nightsister Merin, Mother Talzin, I was expecting you.” Aegon said without looking at them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palpatine´s second padawan is interrogated, Darth Sand attacks, Anakin haves some fun with destroying and the Rebel leadership is shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: (should I stop writing this? NO.) USUAL ONE

Chapter two  
Darth Shadow, formerly known as Ezra Bridger, looked at the man, who interrogated him. It was that man, who stopped him in the last second. What did he said before that?! He WAS a Sith once, but now, he's a filthy Jedi!  
“So, you don't want to talk? Cipher Nine! Come here! It's your turn!” the traitor shouted. After that, a Chiss went in. “Thrawn?” asked Darth Shadow. “I am not grand admiral Mitth´raw´nuruodo. I am Cipher Nine. Spy frozen for 3 thousand years in carbonite.” the Chiss answered  
“TK-2187! Bring here Q-012 ID prototype!” the former Sith shouted. The addressed Stormtrooper nodded and rushed away. After two minutes, he was back with an interrogation droid and a man in strange robes.  
The man touched some buttons and the droid flew in the young Sith´s direction. He tried to resist, but the droid had too much overpowered serum in the syringe. “What is planning Darth Sand at Bespin?” the Chiss asked.   
“A trap.” Darth Shadow answered against his will. The interrogation continued for another ten minutes. After that, he was thrown back to his cell. ´Forgive me, master. They have too much strong serum for interrogations. Even a Force-sensitive can´t resist it.´ he send to his master.  
´You failed me for the last time. Next failure means your death.´ Darth Sidious answered. Suddenly, he heard some Stormtroopers talking. “...the Force suppressors?” that TK-2187 bastard asked.  
“Yep. Turn ´em on in this cell.” the other one answered. Darth Shadow tried to open the door, but he heard something strange. ´STOP IT! GET SOME HELP!´ shouted his captor in his head.  
And he blacked out.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
I watched my troops as they were training. After Kenobi's death, I made from Cody a general (after hours of talking with the rest of the Jedi Council). There was a full platoon of Stormtroopers, that fired almost like Palpy´s forces.   
The training was also being watched by Rebel leaders. They were completely shocked. But, that was only ground and unarmored forces training. ´Wait for seeing my forces in battle. With 301 Dathomirians, they'll be almost invincible.´ I thought.  
Suddenly, my holo transmitter beeped. It showed Boba. He and his Mandalorian tutors were preparing for war for the whole 23 years. “My lord, Mandalore is ready to aidd you.” he announced.   
“Well done, Boba. Now, take over Corellia. Those traitors wanted war so, they´ll get one.” I answered. Boba nodded and ended the transmission. Luke and Yoda trained together with Rex.  
Admiral Ackbar still wanted to see my fighters. Like Dodonna and Mothma. So, I went to the hangar, their holoprojectors following me. After ten minutes, I opened the door to the hangar and they stood in shock.  
My TIE silencers, X-wings, ARC-170s and LAATs shined like new. ´Good job, HKs!´ I thought. The Rebel leaders assaulted me with questions about TIE silencers. So, I answered them with pride.  
But, the next hangar surprised them. There were basic TIEs and TIE bombers, but with hyperspace modifications. Calming them was a really hard job. But, I managed it. Now, they knew, that Palpy stole some things from me.  
I showed them even the rest of my hangars. They had most questions about the Fury. I answered them with my full backstory (except the part before I get to this body. I used there the full story of my new identity. Thanks, Wookieepedia!).   
And, of course, I showed them my upgraded Eclipses. The sight of upgraded ISDs surprised them the most. I again smiled, but my smile soon faded. The Imp fleet from Bespin jumped just one parsec from the Star Forge!  
“TURN THE CLOAKING ON!” I shouted and rushed to my TIE silencer.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----   
Darth Sand smiled. Her plan of saving Darth Shadow went well. Soon, the Empire will posses the Star Forge and crush the Rebellion. But, something weird happened. The lifeform signals suddenly disappeared.  
“Motherfucker!” groaned one of the men on the bridge. One of ISB officers slapped him. “Shut up! I worked once with them. That is just an old cloaking trick.” Yularen, who survived the explosion of the Death Star, announced.  
“Agent Yularen! Mandos attacked Corellia!” shouted one of communications officers. “Boba Fett.” were the only words, which came from the old man. Suddenly, a holoprojector sprung to life. However, it was audio only.   
“This is Emperor Aegon of Planetos. I have a urgent message to agent Yularen. Yularen, do you know, what this is?” the cursed CIS leader said. “No, we don't even see you, Emperor.” Yularen answered sarcastically.   
´He's toying with Yularen.´ the Sith thought. “DO YOu know, WHAT THIS is?” Aegon continued. “It's a… IT'S a… IT'S A... IT'S A TRAP!” the self-proclaimed emperor finished. And after that, THIRTY Eclipses with thousands of fighters showed themselves.  
´Oh, dang!´ Darth Sand thought. “RETREAT!” she shouted. This is NOT normal. “They damaged our hyperdrive!” shouted at her an engineer with burns and scratches all over his body and after that, he died.  
The whole bridge went into chaos.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Anakin grinned in his Vader suit at the damaged ship through the giant window of his TIE advanced. Luke and Snips were his wingmen. He almost exploded in pride on his son. He learned to fly in that X-wing like a devil.  
He also heard Ahsoka´s cheering in her ARC-170. The Togruta wanted to show his son, that the old ARC is still a good fighter. The attack on the Star Forge ended right before it even started.  
Some LAATs landed on the Eclipse-class ISDs and started unloading Stormtroopers and Clones with Karabiners. Anakin turned his ship to join them. But something caught his eye. A similar TIE advanced and two Lambda-class shuttles emerged from the hangar.  
Anakin decided to chase them. He fired and damaged the Lambdas, but the TIE advanced escaped. “Coward.” Anakin muttered. “I have damaged two Lambda-class shuttles, but a sole TIE fighter escaped.” he announced.  
“Good job, Red leader.” Aegon answered. “Black leader, we have captured the ISDs! We lost just ten men.” Cody interrupted. “Good to hear that, Yellow Shock leader!” Anakin shouted in response.  
The battle was fully over now. They just needed to clean after themselves.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
If there was something, that surprised and impressed admiral Ackbar, this would be the thing on the top of his list. The combined work of different fighter and bomber squadrons, some of which were controlled by computer, was a terrifying sight of the CIS power.  
But, he was also surprised, that Aegon captured as many troops or officers as possible. The Mon Calamari admiral had enough of battles for today. “So, are they considered as the most dangerous allies?” Mon Mothma asked.   
Gial Ackbar simply nodded. “We have captured agent Yularen. He somehow survived the Death Star´s demise.” Aegon called. This surprised the Rebel leaders even more. They had enough surprises for the whole week.  
Jan Dodonna smiled a bit. “We underestimated their power.” he said. “General Cody and captain Rex are dangerous. Did you notice, that they used a LIGHTSABER and managed to almost defeat general Skywalker?” admiral Ackbar continued.  
The rest of gathered Rebel leaders nodded. “And both Skywalkers had fun with destroying some Eclipses.” Wedge Antilles added. His brother Jakan nodded. “And Jakan… your real father is admiral Pierce.” Aegon finished and ended the transmission.  
´Well, this is weird.´ Ackbar thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I finished another chapter. I also hope, that you are enjoying the whole series. If you do, leave kudos and/or comments. See ya later!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revan and Anakin scare Yularen a bit, Han discovers his Force-sensitivity, Cipher talks in his disguise with Darth Sand, Pierce´s son and Wedege fell into trap, I prepare a saving party and Darth Sand feels something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: usual one

Chapter three  
Revan looked at their new captives. The ancient Jedi smiled behind his mask. Those Imps were just scared, but one of them wasn´t. Revan recognised him. “Agent Yularen, go with me.” Revan said.  
Yularen shot an angry look at him. But, he stood up and followed Revan. They walked for ten minutes, when they ´accidentally´ ran into Vader. “Yularen, you are traitor.” the masked Sith announced.  
Right after that, Ahsoka showed up. The Imp agent looked at her with shock. “Hello there, traitor.” the Togruta called. This time, the ISB agent tried to run away, but he was stopped by Revan.  
Vader took off his helmet. Yularen turned pale. Revan decided to walk away to the detention area. The other Imps sat in cells with sad faces. They failed their leader, overrun by some ol´ Clones and original Stormtroopers.  
“I bet, that you were treated by your Empire, like Clones were by the Republic.” the old Jedi master announced. There were dozens of nods or some kind of agreement noises. Only three officers disagreed.  
Suddenly, Cipher Nine showed himself. Those three recognised him. “Grand admiral? You are with them?” they asked. Cipher looked at them and did his normal figure, but with an arrogant smile this time.  
“I was him the whole time. You have been fooled. My orders came from Emperor Aegon two months before he froze himself in carbonite with the rest of the CIS.” Cipher Nine/Mitth´raw´nuruodo answered.  
Every Imp went silent.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Han Solo wandered through the endless halls of the massive battle station. It was boring, when Stormies weren't chasing you and shooting around. He wanted to have even the easiest smuggling job.  
But, it seemed, that Aegon hated smuggling. And that change of Boba´s behavior, when Aegon talks with him… strange. This needed investigation. After two hours, he found the archives, where was stored every single security holocron.  
It was guarded by two Clones, but they let him in. Han searched for two minutes, before he found the right holocron. The Corellian captain tried to open it. Nothing happened. Han tried it again, this time without using his hands.  
Han was surprised, that it opened. The holotape showed young Boba training with ten other Mandos. He skipped some time. Suddenly, a distant voice chatted with Boba. That voice belonged to Aegon.  
“...FUCKING SITH GHOST in my base! Was there anything strange?" Aegon said. "Yes, there were some robes." Boba answered. "DESTROY THEM!" Aegon shouted. The Mandos nodded and the transmission ended.  
“Well, well, well. Han Solo, you managed to open a holocron! This stunt can be done only by a Force-sensitive!” Aegon said behind him. Han jumped and dropped the holocron. Aegon reached with his hand at it and used the Force.  
Han almost blacked out. He and a kriffin´ Force user? What happened to him?! “Your luck and fast learning are the first alarms. Unfortunately, you´re too old to start training.” Aegon continued.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Cipher Nine changed to his disguise clothes. He grinned, because he liked trolling everyone, if he can. His holoprojector sprung to life. From the other side looked at him Darth Sand with a damaged mask.  
“My lady, what happened to you?” he asked. “Aegon and his trap happened.” she answered. Cipher questioned the Sith about every detail about the battle. “So, you lost 10% of our fleet.” he told her.  
“And 0.5% of our troops.” Darth Sand completed. “And Yularen?” Cipher asked. “Dead or captured.” the Mirialan Sith answered. “My contact found him with dozens of other captured men in the Star Forge´s cells.” the Chiss spy announced.  
Darth Sand immediately tried to Force choke him, but Cipher Nine dodged her try. He smiled at the Sith. “Nice try, but predictable.” Cipher announced. This calmed her a bit. Darth Sand always wanted to best the Chiss, but he won every single time.  
In those 23 years from the settlement of the Empire, they formed the most unexpected friendship in the whole Galaxy. They both even started falling in love. No one of that duelling Emperors never knew, that this would happen.  
A spy and enemy´s first lapdog were talking for another two minutes, but Palpatine shouted something at the cyborg. She ended the transmission with a silent goodbye. Cipher smiled, because he got his job done.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Jakan and Wedge lead the whole Rebel fleet to the Star Forge. They both knew, that there won't be Imps sneaking around. But, just ten seconds before they could perform the last jump, admiral Ackbar turned to them.  
“You two will investigate Bespin. We need to know, if we can use that planet as our next meeting point.” the admiral said. The duo nodded and went to a stolen ship. It was the legendary Twilight.  
“This is where the fun begins.” Jakan muttered. When they reached Bespin, it seemed, that no Imps were there. But, they decided to land there. What if Imps were on the surface? They just wanted to find those bastards quickly.  
“That's strange. No one answers our code.” Jakan said. “Just land there.” Biggs replied. Jakan nodded and found the nearest landing pad. They landed there. The half Twi'lek had a sudden urge to get away from the planet.  
“I have a bad feeling about this.” Jakan announced. “Don't be scared like a granny!” Biggs called, but a full Stormtrooper platoon emerged from hiding spots. “RUN! We must warn-” Jakan shouted, but a stun shot cut him off.  
The last thing he saw, was Wedge asking for help. And he blacked out.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
I was meditating, when my holo transmitter beeped. “Yes?” I asked. “The Empire… is on Bespin. We need help!” Biggs answered. “Okay… Expect us in an hour, because I have a big army.” I said and ended the transmission.  
“This is Emperor Aegon! We have a mission on Bespin! Two allied scouts were caught by Imps! Black squadron and Silence squadron with 501st Clone Legion will follow me. Let's kill some bucketheads!” I shouted to the base comlink.  
I arrived to the hangar at the same time as Rex and Fives. “Are you ready to fight in the first ground fight in 23 years?” I asked. “Yes, but I still miss clankers.” Rex answered. I nodded. B1s had every single time a funny statement, but we now have bucketheads as enemies.  
The two only pros of bucketheads: weak armor and bad aiming. “I bet, that they shot them to legs, instead of heads.” TK-2187 announced. I smiled a bit. My Stormies wanted to show their own aiming to more Imps.  
“Admiral Ackbar, your scouts fell into a trap. I am going to save them.” I said to the admiral's holoprojection. “May the Force be with you.” he answered and ended the transmission. After that, I jumped to my TIE silencer and prepared to save the captured duo.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Darth Sand smiled at her newest toys. A half Twi'lek and a full human. They both were Rebels so, she had permission to torture them. That halfblood Rebel even had a strong will. She called him Nameless for now.  
But, the second one gave her only his name. Wedge Antilles. Darth Sand frowned at the name. She enjoyed killing that scum, but he lasted just twelve seconds of choking. Suddenly, she felt a big disturbance in the Force.  
The CIS managed to get Wedge´s call for help! And someone else ordered to turn on the clanker army remnants. CIS and CITS remnants are teaming with Rebels! ´I have a bad feeling about this.´ Darth Sand thought and went out from the torturing chamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter is done! I hope, that you are enjoying this story. See ya later!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedge and Jakan escape from prison thanks to traitor in ranks of Darth Sand´s 501st, the battle on Bespin is victorious for the Clones, I hear thoughts of one hiding Imp, Pierce reunites with his son after 23 years and Dooku with his remaining droids starts attack on small Imp base on Yavin IV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaier: usual one (AH SHIT... HERE WE GO AGAIN...)

Chapter four  
Wedge Antilles slowly woke up from his unconscious state. That bastard of a Sith nearly killed him! Jakan helped him with standing. “Those Imps don't give a shit about feeding prisoners.” the fellow Rebel announced.  
Wedge weakly smiled. He knew, that the half Twi'lek have twice the hunger, than normal human, but not as big, as a normal Twi´lek. Suddenly, an alarm screeched. “The CIS is here. TK-693! Guard the prisoners!” the second guard shouted.  
“You always got the fun!” TK-693 countered. “Yup, but do you remember, that you killed Maul?” another Buckethead answered. This left both Rebels shocked. A Buckethead killed Darth Maul!  
After ten minutes, the door suddenly opened. “Come with me. I made a decision. I am leaving the Empire.” the Buckethead guard said and took off his helmet. “Palpatine wants only WHITE human soldiers. So, I only got THIRTY freakin´ credits!” TK-693 announced and handed them two blasters.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
CT-27-5555 or ARC-5555 or Fives (it depends on your liking. I prefer Fives BTW.) was the first Clone, who touched ground on Bespin. Rex jumped next to him. They were a good synced team in fight. Both nodded and shot some hiding Bucketheads.  
Some of them returned fire, but they missed EVERYTHING. The rest of ground CIS forces laughed at that miserable shooting. Fives looked at his armor with a grin. That Mk. 3 armor was ten times better, than Mk. 2.  
(The Mk. 3 armor looks like FO Stormies´ armor, if you want to imagine that, but helmets were the Mk. 2 design.) Fives saw a weak point in defence and rushed to it with Rex and Kix. Bucketheads saw the danger too late.  
Suddenly, the door to the city opened and a Buckethead with two Rebel pilots and several dozen of Bespin wing guards attacked the nearest Bucketheads. They cheered, because Bucketheads threw their weapons away.  
But, Fives looked at the roof of the building. His cheering quickly faded. “TIE fighters of the Empire!” he shouted. Everybody rushed to take cover. “We need aerial support!” the older version of Pierce´s son shouted.  
“Well, our fighters are destroyed. So, no support.” the leader of Bespin resistance answered sadly. Suddenly, a holo transmitter beeped. Rex turned it on. “Asked somebody for aerial support?” Aegon asked.  
“I asked for it.” the man answered. “Ah, Lando Calrissian! It's a bad time for you, right?” Aegon replied. Lando nodded. Just after that, the two CIS squadrons showed up and fired at the Imp TIEs.  
“A nice sight as always.” Fives muttered. “Agreed.” Rex added. The entire resistance and 501st Clone Legion erupted with cheering. But, no one noticed, that someone watched them.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Darth Sand frowned. They won for the last time now. She just needed their ego to grow bigger. MUCH more bigger, than they have now. Her master agreed with the plan. They needed the enslaved Wookies to work faster on the second Death Star.  
This time, the Empire will crush the Rebellion. And no one will remember the Republic. The mighty Empire will be standing forever! And in teen days, a SSD will be finished for her. The deadliest ship, since the Malevolence.  
The Mirialan Sith smiled. Even Skywalker, Vader and Aegon won't be able to resist the urge of destroying the seemingly not working Death Star. And she hid better in the shadows to prevent them from noticing her.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
I smiled at the cheering crowd. After that, I felt someone's thoughts. They were about a SSD and the second Death Star. The holoprojector in my TIE silencer beeped. “Yes?” I asked the person.  
“I have turned on the droid army. But 88% of it was scrapped in those years.” Dooku answered. I nodded at this. “Good. I'll contact Qyburn to make more and a bit better ones.” I said to the blue projection of the former Sith.  
“Your production of battle droids could be almost infinity with the Star Forge.” Dooku stated. “Yes, but I need Qyburn to make the droids, test them, AND after that, I can use the SF (I grew bored of typing the Star Forge.) to produce them.” I countered.  
Dooku looked at me. “And how long it will take?” he asked. “Probably a month to start the production.” I answered. He nodded and ended the transmission. I contacted admiral Ackbar. “We have cleared Bespin from the Imps.” I said simply.  
“Well done. I watched the battle from the beginning. Great and terrifying job.” Ackbar said. “Thank you.” I answered. “What tactics are you using?” Ackbar asked. “Blitzkrieg doctrine and Airborne ops. Blitzkrieg means ´fast war´ in one of languages, that I can speak with.” I announced.  
Ackbar seemed to know more. “And I know, that Darth Sand will get a new ship. A SSD. It would be dangerous like the Malevolence.” I continued. Admiral Ackbar froze in place. “Another SSD? This is not good.” the Mon Calamari said.  
I chose to play dumb. “Another? I thought, that there should be only one with firepower strong like the Malevolence.” I stated. “Well, this would be the first one with this firepower. But, there are eleven weaker ones.” Ackbar answered.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Admiral Pierce smiled, when he saw his son. He decided to stay in his small city to relax a bit with his wife. Jakan was led by Emperor Aegon himself to his house. Renly made a now Gray Jedi parade, because of the order's Grand master.  
“Is the Valyria livable?” Aegon asked him. “Yes, my lord. Targaryens decided to move there, when a winter is here.” Pierce answered. Jakan was unsure, what to do. Vette hugged their son first.  
Pierce gave a closer look to the uniform of his son. He was a commander! After that, he hugged the surprised Rebel soldier too. The admiral found a bit of peace in the war with his family.  
Aegon stood aside with a sad smile. It looked like, he found out, that he´s the last one from his family. The Skywalkers wandered around the city near the Summerhall. Both were impressed by the sight.  
The civilians of this planet had now 12th year of complete peace and prosperity. But, the White walkers were still roaming behind the Wall. And the Night watch killed five of them already.  
“The war is almost over. I heard someone's thoughts. The Empire is building a second Death Star, but the only way of destroying it is disabling shields first.” Aegon announced with a cheerful tone.  
Everyone stopped dead.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Count Dooku stood in front of his droid army. They were at Yavin IV, because there was a small Imp base. Dooku only wanted to test his remaining forces after 23 years of idle standing or lying across the whole Galaxy.  
He smiled at the base. Unexpecting Imps were in the base looking at the screens for the whole time. Some Bucketheads (daaamn! Dooku calls them like a Rebel soldier!) guarded the main entrance.  
“Master, should we start diversion?” OWO-98 asked. Dooku nodded. Ten chosen B1s went to the base without protest and “Roger, roger!” this time. Two minutes later, those five Bucketheads were at the point, where Dooku wanted them.  
“BLAST THEM!” shouted OWO-98. Those five unfortunate guards looked around them. Hundreds of B1s, dozens of B2s, half dozen of B3s and two BX-series commandos stared at them without any emotion.  
And the clankers fired without mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I have another chapter finally done. Sorry about the delay, but my computer was updating for a daay straight. See ya later!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Buckethead survives the droid fire, Qyburn creates a droid simmilar to B1, a surprise, I start planning and Darth Shadow learns the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: USUAL ONE

Chapter five  
TK-854 looked at his surroundings. No battle droids were here. So, he really slowly stood up. “...-854! Do you copy?” asked one of officers. “Yes, I and other four guards were attacked by thousands of battle droids.” TK-854 answered.  
“Wait… what?!” the officer tried to know. “Hundreds of B1s and some other droids.” TK-854 continued. “WARN THE EMPEROR! CITS DROIDS ARE FUNCTIONAL AGAIN!” he shouted. “Yes-” said the second officer, but he was cut in middle of his phrase.  
TK-854 wasted no time and rushed to the Lambda-class shuttle, that was under the base.Only to hear an igniting lightsaber. “Well, you survived, my friend.” an old man announced with a sad voice.  
TK showed the man his index finger and continued with running.TK-854 turned on his upgraded comlink. “My lady Sand! We need immediately help on Yavin IV! CITS drids, that weren´t scrapped, attacked the base! I am the last survivor and an old man with lightsaber is chasing me.” the scared Stormtrooper shouted.  
´Transmission is now connecting...´ the voice of a female operator announced. ´C´mon, C´mon, C´mon! Please!´ TK-854 thought. ´Transmission connected.´ he heard. “Your number trooper?” Darth Sand asked.  
“TK-854, my lady.” the Stormtrooper answered. “Well, TK-854, you´ll get reinforcements in ten minutes.” Darth Sand finished. ´Transmission ended.´ the comlink announced. And after that, he felt extreme pain on the place, where his legs were.  
And he died.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Qyburn saw the B1 and BX-commando droid blueprints. “Nothing more, than pipes.” he said. The maester looked at the holotapes of all droids from the CITS factories. He quickly learned, that the first look at the droids told the wrong story.  
Qyburn immediately saw,that these droids were from basic steel. So, he tested all materials, that were stronger (and at his disposal), than it. Valyrian steel was the strongest from them so, he used it on prototype.  
The droid even called the maester ´father,´ after being turned on. Of course, Aegon was again jumping from the shadows and laughing. “Ha, ha, ha. Very funny.” Qyburn stated. “And, I have finished the bombers for planetary use only.” the maester continued.  
Emperor Aegon nodded with a smile. “In days, the White walkers will be forever relics of the past.” he said. “And the Wall?” Qyburn asked. “It will stay. What if a new thread came from the North and there won't be that giant kick-ass Wall? So, no need of destroying it.” Aegon answered completely non-royally.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
The Night King looked at the sky. For 23 years it was quiet, but now, those strange, noisy flying things were back. ´The fuck?´ he thought. And he stood shocked, because he heard his own voice after those 12 324 years of silence and strange serpent-like voice.  
He smiled at that. “Brothers! I can finally speak! Let's kill that Three-eyed black bastard!” the Night King announced. His army stood silent and menacing as ever. “After that, we´ll crush the Wall and get revenge for us!” he continued.  
This time, his army slowly started to smile. And they cheered with their voices, that they gained back. The oldest (after the Children of course,) beings in the whole Planetos were ready to conquer the world.  
And nothing could stop them now.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Brynden ´the Bloodraven´ Rivers woke up. He felt something wet on him. “You are sweating!” Leaf shouted. “Yes, I am, because the Night King and his White walkers regained their voices.” Bloodraven answered.  
The last greenseers from behind the Wall went silent. “B-but… That's impossible!” Ash added. “Leaf created them, not me!”shouted Black knife. “QUIET!” Brynden screamed out. The last Children listened to him.  
“Leaf, prepare to kill your abomination. The rest will set a trap to kill the Wights and other White walkers.” the Bloodraven continued. The Children nodded and left the throne room in the roots of the oldest Heart tree.  
´When this ends, I'll use Reeds to overthrow the Starks and Boltons.´ the old Lord commander thought. But, he felt something weird. ´Hello there, Bloodraven. I cured Valyria and your last living family members decided to move there, when winter comes to Westeros.´ a mysterious voice rang in his head.  
And the presence of that strange man left his mind.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
I blew out the fire on the obsidian candle. The archmaester and grand maesters with Qyburn looked at me with shock. “I can do it with the Force.” I announced. “Who was on the other side?” asked Qyburn.  
“Bloodraven. He is rotting in a throne room made in a rooting of a Heart tree behind the Wall.” I answered. “Also, I want him dead so, I won't attack the White walkers anytime soon.” I continued without any trace of a random joke.  
All maesters, that were there looked at me, like I was second Aerys. “What? I want to see, who would win, and then, I´ll launch the attack on them.” I finished my little talk. After that, some maesters smiled and the rest nodded.  
They understood my plan for now. So, I now have a war on two fronts. One local and a second, galaxy-wide. Well, if I will summarise my situation, I´ll say this phrase: “This is getting out of hand. Now there are two of them!”  
I grinned at my situation. Loads of generals stood in it too, but only few managed to win even with forces split in halves. Sorry Palpy! I won´t stop fighting with you, until the very end! Your precious Death Star 2 will meet its demise soon.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Darth Shadow looked at the traitor, who interrogated him. Yularen and Vader were with him. “THRAWN! I KNEW IT!” he shouted. Vader stood aside, but still menacing. Yularen changed to his old Republic uniform.  
“Well, I was waiting for the day, when you realize this.” Thrawn answered with his cocky tone. The young Sith turned to Vader. “You murdered my parents!” he insulted him. “No. It was Sand.” Vader countered.  
“LIAR!” Darth Shadow managed to shout, before Vader started to choke him. “Palpatine is like a snake with a honey on his tongue. He is Master of lying and a bad tactician too.” Vader announced and stopped with choking.  
“And I am not a liar. I am the Chosen one.” Vader continued and took off his helmet. “Skywalker.” Darth Shadow muttered. “I was shocked too, but this new general Skywalker is better, than the one before.” Yularen interrupted.  
Darth Shadow stared daggers at the trio. “Everything is going as Emperor Aegon wanted. Sand thinks, that I love her, the second Sith is in jail and Sidious will be soon standing against nearly 1.01 billions of battle droids.” Thrawn announced.  
´I must tell this to my master!´ the captured Sith thought. “No, you won't. And we will be honored, if you will join us. Just for a dinner.” Vader (or Skywalker?) said. “TURN THE FORCE SUPPRESSORS IN THE WHOLE STAR FORGE!” Skywalker shouted to his comlink.  
“Yessir!” TK-2187 answered. “Don't try to use the Force, or a very annoying sound screams in your head.” Thrawn added. Everyone knew about the dinner. He was sure about that more, than a fact, that Banthas have a blue milk.  
“I have a bad feeling about this.” he muttered and followed his three captors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter is done! I hope, that you are enjoying my work. See ya later!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viserys and his family are impressed by Valyria, the Night King attempts an attack on the Wall, an impossible thing happens and the Bloodraven tries to kill me in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: usual one. And I am deeply sorry about the delay. I got loads of homework from my teachers so, I had time to write just some words, before heading to bed.

Chapter six  
Viserys Targaryen looked at the almost restored city in the middle of the biggest undestroyed part of Valyria. It was magnificent. His mother and their guards gasped. Aegon´s builders and architects did a good work.  
Even maesters and Starks with Martels almost passed out. Aegon smiled at them with visible pride. “Good job, HK and workers from the Summer city.” he muttered. Viserys turned to ser Selmy, who was selected as Targaryen Kingsguard leader.  
The famous knight smiled at the young prince. Aegon and his second in command Benjen Stark chatted with maesters and Starks for the whole time. “Oh, I must answer this.” Aegon announced and turned on his holo transmitter, when it beeped.  
The projection showed a small and green old man. “Master Yoda, why are you calling?” Aegon asked. “Dooku killed all Imperials on Yavin IV have did.” the old creature answered. Viserys went to Tyrion, who chose to help with guarding them.   
“That green man have a walking stick like me.” the young Lannister said. “Yep, it's true.” Benjen added with a smile. And the trio laughed. They talked about recent events in the Galaxy and the past 36 years.  
But, no one knew, what was happening just right beyond the Wall.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Jeor Mormont, lord commander of the Night watch looked with binoculars at the Haunted forest. Loads of white (and almost invisible) things with Wights marched on the Wall. “WHITE WALKERS!” he shouted.  
Three long blasts from the horn nearby were blown. The signal was repeated along the whole massive ice structure. Wildlings and watchmen with ranged weapons prepared themselves for killing as much ice bastards as possible.   
“FIRE AT WILL!” ser Thorne announced. Right after that, twenty 1903 Springfield rifles Mk. 2 fired at the masses of undead enemies.Only to have effect on Wights. Karabiners and DC-17s with Magnum 500s fired at their enemies soon after the first wave of sniper shots.  
“We need help!” said Jeor. His son, who was there visiting with family nodded. And he turned on the holoprojector, that was installed ten feet from Jeor´s position. “Emperor Aegon, I am sorry, that I am interrupting you, but the White walkers are attacking. Blasters have no effect on them.” Jorah shouted.   
The Emperor nodded. “I'll send ten Ju-87 Stukas and two B-17s.” he answered and ended the transmission. “Any idea, what are those things?” Jeor asked. His answer arrived two minutes later with loud screeching.  
Their enemies looked up And threw javelins, but they missed. Right after that, the ten smaller flying craft unloaded a single bomb from their underbelly holsters. Night King's army saw the danger too late for them.   
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
The Night King jumped Back to the forest. He saw those new explosives destroying majority of his undead army. And that flying THINGS were too much fast for his men. "Motherfucker!" He shouted with envy in his voice.   
Suddenly, he remembered something. He got his camouflage armor! He blended with the shadows around him and smiled. The gate leading to Westeros opened. He rushed there with a still growing smirk.   
But, one black bastard saw him. That man screamed. 'Well shit.' the last White Walker thought and he crashed with an invisible wall in the middle of the way to freedom.   
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
I smirked, when I felt the stupid try to ram the Force field in the Wall. Benjen and Tyrion felt it too and smiled. Just ten seconds later, my atmospheric bomber squadron leader announced a success.   
But, something caught my attention. Dozens of people with white hair and one man with gold waited at the port. “What in Seven Hells?” I shouted in surprise. Everybody turned to me and saw it too.  
We gasped for air. “That's impossible!” Viserys announced. “Well, young one, everything is possible now.” I answered with a sad smile. “But, bringing back my family is still impossible.” I continued after a second.  
Tyrion and Benjen looked at me. “You have still us.” they said in unison. “That's true. And did you know, that almost went berserk after the death of my first apprentice?” I asked. They jerked their heads.  
“But, no sad emotions now! We have a meeting in a few minutes.” I ended the talk and prepared for politics. Gods, I hate politics like Obi-Wan.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Tommen II Lannister smiled at the small fleet. They showed a dragon, a strange symbol, Martell son with spear and Stark direwolf with a Lannister lion. The builders from Westeros cheered, but Valyrians stood silent.  
Soon after that, he saw the man from before his loss of senses. “Inhabitants of the Valyrian Freehold, my name is Aegon and it was me, who cured Valyria with his soldiers.” he announced.  
“You are not a Valyrian! Why are you using this name?” one of Valyrians shouted. “Because, I am paying respect to Valyria.” Aegon countered. “Ah, Targies decided to come back, huh?” the same man said with visible disgust.  
“If my mind serves me well, Targaryens have the last LIVING dragons!” Aegon snapped back. All Valyrians went quiet after that. “I remember your flaming sword killing some Stone men.” Tommen announced.  
Suddenly, a small Lannister boy with a walking stick went to him. The last (or he thought so) king of the Rock tried to ask him, when he spoke up. “My name is Tyrion of house Lannister. They call me sometimes ´the Imp´, but I grew accustomed to this.” the small man said.  
King Tommen went silent. He can read thoughts. How was that possible? Only time will tell.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Bloodraven slowly tried to stand up. He survived the attack of the White walkers alone. He smiled, because he can now change the past into his liking. No Emperor Aegon means no restored Valyria, no Siths (or Gray Jedi now) and no space travel.  
But, he needs a giant stone of magnetic iron first. Bloodraven smiled. The Song of Ice and Fire will play, as he had foreseen 50 years ago. The cruel heart tree-like former human thought hard, focusing on the nearest dead bodies.  
The Wights stood up, went to his chamber and started fisting the ground. It took them a couple of hours, but he got the right amount of the iron. And after that, he dove into the past with the small mountain of iron.   
He lifted his hands and the mountain flew up with increasing speed. Soon after that, a big flying object crashed near him. It took too much damage so, that it can't fly now. He looked at it with a grin.   
“One thing done. Now I must cloud Valyria with a new layer of poisonous gas.” the Bloodraven said. But, he heard something. “...OOOOO!” someone shouted. He tried to kill that man, but he already was teleporting back to present time.  
“Fucking fuck! Hours of work for nothing!” he roared angrily. His undead slaves turned to him. “Go back to work! I need ten thousand more magnetic iron!” the last greenseer commanded them and went back to sleep.  
He MUST kill Aegon before he saves Brandon Stark from the tribe. But, he forget about the most important thing. The Fury have a shield generator, that will destroy most of the iron, before it will do some real damage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter done! I hope, that you are enjoying my work. See ya later!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darth Shadow teases Kanan a bit, Yoda leads a Wookie rescue mission, general Veers tries to escape and Darth Sand is surprised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: usual one

Chapter seven  
Kanan Jarrus almost chewed the meat in his mouth, when he saw Ezra guarded by Skywalker, Thrawn and Yularen. “The Force suppressors are on. This means, that you can't use it now.” Skywalker announced.  
“Master.” Ezra said with an ironic tone in that single word. Kanan slowly stood up, but a Clone touched his arm. “No fights.” Rex almost commanded. Suddenly, the SF comling sprung to life.  
“This is Emperor Aegon. Our atmospheric type bombers destroyed the Wight army of the Night King.” the CIS leader announced. Stormtroopers cheered like crazy. The biggest evil on their planet was defeated again.  
“But, the real enemy is still alive. The Bloodraven is hiding somewhere and tried to assassinate me. He travelled in time to the day, when I crash landed on Planetos and threw a giant magnetic iron mountain at my ship.” Aegon continued.  
This time, they made angry sounds. Kanan heard mostly words “motherfucker” and “son of a bitch” (the second insult is true. Check it in books, if you have them.) without hesitation. Ahsoka and Hera shot angry glares at the soldiers.  
But, the male Jedi agreed with them. Every soldier has the right to curse, when someone tries to kill their leader. And Kanan even got a feeling, that today will be a long night. And he was right about that.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Grand master Yoda landed with Revan, Han and Chewbacca ten miles away from the Imp base. Their quest was freeing as much Wookies as possible. They were lucky, that Han was a Stormtrooper so, he could blend with them.  
They sneaked for good five minutes, when they saw the fitting Buckethead. Chewie jumped from the hiding spot with a war cry. The poor Buckethead had no time to defend himself. “Fierce as always, you are Chewbacca.” Yoda said.   
The Wookie made a sound, that was full of emotions. Han slipped into the armor and grabbed the blaster. “Alright Chewie, put on those cuffs.” Revan said. Chewbacca nodded and put on the cuffs.  
They were loose so, Chewie with get fast into the action. The real target of them was to find Tarfful and after that freeing slaves. Yoda slowly went to the base to examine it with Revan. They looked at the gate.   
“Solo, there are 10 Stormtroopers at the gate.” Revan said to Han´s comlink. Solo responded after a second. “Understood. Ten Buckets to shoot down.” Yoda let a small smile to escape from his lips.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Han looked at the guards. They were chatting and not paying attention at all, but when he went with Chewie to them, they prepared their weapons. “Unit TK-3541, take that Wookie to prison block 568, cell 35.” the commander commanded.  
Han looked at his trusted companion. “Ehm… and should I take him to Tarfful, commander?” he asked. “Do it.” the Buckethead sighed. “Prison block 12, cell 3.” the other Buckethead answered Han´s never asked question.  
Suddenly, Chewie rushed to the commander and used him as a shield. Stormtroopers missed the massive Wookie and killed their leader instead. Han opened fire at the rest and killed them in seconds.   
“Alright buddy, let's go to find Tarfful.” Han said with a grin on his face. When the door opened, they saw, that block 12 was in front of them. Han made sure of the cams with a signal blocker made by that Qyburn guy.  
Chewie made an asking sound. And from the cell with number 3 answered an older roar. Han took off his disguise and tossed it away. Chewie was meanwhile messing with the cell opening of the whole prison block.  
In two minutes, all doors opened and hundreds of Wookies rushed out of them. Chewbacca hugged the oldest one of them. Yoda and Revan chose the time to walk in. “Hmm… Another old friend I see.” the old Jedi stated.   
Tarfful rushed to him with some happy noises. “Alright, let's move. I don't want to be captured.” Revan interrupted. “Right you are.” Yoda answered. And they sneaked with their new companions to another prison block.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
General Maximilian Veers looked at the screens with disbelief. The cameras were turning on and off on their own will. And all cells were now opened too. “Warn the Emperor. His builders escaped from all prison blocks!” he shouted.  
“Roger that!” the nearest commander answered and rushed to the alarm control. “Useless junk!” the same man said angrily. “Shoot it. This helps.” Veers announced without giving the Stormtrooper a look.  
Ten shots echoed in the room. And after a second, the alarm started announcing danger. Only to be silenced again. “There hello.” said someone. Veers turned and saw a small green creature, that was wearing robes.  
“JEDI ALERT!” Veers shouted into the comlink. “No one will help you.” announced a menacing voice from a masked Jedi in armor. The last human looked at him with a smirk. “Han Solo, former smuggler-turned Rebel.” the general announced.  
“And one of those,who helped with destroying the Death Star.” Solo continued. Suddenly, the secret door opened and four Purge troopers went in. “We have been looking forward to this.” their leader said.  
Veers tried to run away, but a stun bolt shot him to his back. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was a fully armed Wookie squad.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Darth Sand looked at the comlink operator. “Try it again!” she commanded. He nodded and turned back. “Base 69589 do you copy? General Veers? Anyone?” he asked. And again no answer came back.  
The SSD called Emperor's Wrath threw its shadow over the surface of Kashyyyk for a hour now. The five seconds long alarm was too much suspicious. “Send scouts there.” she said. “Yes, my lady!” the Scout trooper commander answered.   
After ten silent minutes the scouts reported back. “The base is gone. Someone blew it from the surface. But, the security computer is the only thing left.” the talking private announced. Sand smiled a bit behind her mask.  
“Extract all available data from today.” she answered. “It will take a second, because the main extraction port is destroyed.” he said sadly. “No need of this. Only one man can destroy everything and leave too much clues of his presence at the same time.That self proclaimed Emperor Aegon.” Sand announced.  
The crew went silent after that. Their enemy freed the majority of Wookies and they´ll work with him from now. Or… “Yoda. Only he is able to befriend all Wookies.” Darth Sand muttered with a shock in her face.  
That old green imp survived Order 66! This is NOT good. Her master is more impatient from day to day. He acts more crazy, than clever. Only if Thrawn would be with her now. They would rule the Galaxy side by side.  
And no Rebel alliance would be able to win. She would have peace and justice restore in her Empire. The old goat Palpatine is too much weak now to resist her for too long. She needs another year and the Empire will be hers.  
The Eternal Empress Sand. She liked the idea. But, her ultimate weapon Thrawn is on a mission in the Unknown Regions. She must wait for him to return back to her. She saw the danger of that computer too late.  
The scouts died and her ship got deactivated from a blast of a plasma-like energy. And right after that, dozens of CITS droid transports showed from nowhere. The bridge went into chaos once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter is done! I hope, that you´re enjoying this story. See ya later!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I make an offer to king Tommen II, Dooku and Sand fight again, Yoda dies and Palpy tries to retreat with his last Inquisitor to the Death Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: usual one

Chapter eight  
I turned to the oldest Lannister. He was a bit nervous. “Don't worry, about your family. When I became the Emperor, I made the Seven kingdoms again shine under their lords, but they are now kings too.” I announced.  
Tommen shot a surprised look at me. THIS was the only thing, that he didn't expect. And he had a suspicion, that this Emperor stole the Brightroar. “And king Tywin Lannister is my Hand so, I have an offer for you. Come back to Westeros and help young prince Jaime with ruling the Westerlands.” I continued.  
He thought hard about that. He would see his home again. But, he lived in Valyria for centuries. I smiled a bit. “Any traps?” he finally asked. “No traps are waiting.” I answered. “Well then, I'll go back home.” king Tommen II said.  
Tyrion looked at him with joy. “Tyrion is the second son of Tywin. His father gave him to me, because well… Jaime´s twin sister Cersei was torturing him.” I answered the untold question without turning to him.  
And with that, I went to take a trip around Valyria.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Dooku and his droids disembarked from the transports, that landed in the main hangar of that SSD. Enemy troopers waited for them, but their legs were shaking. Dooku smiled and ignited his lightsaber.  
“W-who are you?! Identify yourself!” one of them (probably commander, because of the insignia on his right shoulder) shouted. “This is, how you speak with royalty, commander?” Dooku answered with a smug look on his face.  
“No, this can't be! Count Dooku!” one of the officers shouted after a second of complete silence. Dooku responded with an elegant Makashi form entering stance. “Troopers, shoot him!” the commander commanded.   
But, his precious BX commandos slit the Buckethead's throat with ease. This action led the rest of troops into their well-known missing syndrome. Dooku deflected all of their shots without dodging.  
The Malevolence did the biggest damage to his enemy, since that fiasco near Earth. And he was even surprised, when Yoda told him, about a second chance as a Gray Jedi. Dooku accepted that offer two weeks ago.  
Suddenly, a cyborg breathing rang in his mind. “You have gotten old, Count.” Darth Sand spoke up. “And you burned yourself in lava. What a shame.” Dooku countered and tuned to her with his still ignited white lightsaber.  
This will be their last fight. And both of them knew it. And Dooku went into his entering stance. Sand sneered and went into Ataru. “You are the bold one, padawan Offee.” the old Force user announced.  
Sand lost her patience and attacked.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
The first mistake, that Darth Sand did was entering Ataru. And the second was going completely berserk after a bit of teasing. She regained her mind just a second before Dooku's defensive slash.  
Sand jumped back a bit and counterattacked with her saber. Her enemy blocked it with unnatural speed for him. “What the-” she shouted. “I got a second chance from master Yoda. And now, I am member of the Gray Jedi order.” he answered.  
She misstepped. That surprised her. Dooku joined sides with the mortal enemies of the Empire and CITS. And that distraction cost her one of her hands. Unfortunately, it was the saber-holding one.  
Meanwhile, his droids killed all of her forces in the hangar. “I have captured this ship. Yield, and you will get a quick death.” Dooku commented her situation. She stared daggers at him and slowly stood up.  
Dooku immediately responded with grabbing her lightsaber through the Force. She felt Fear for the first time in 24 years. “You fell too deep to the Dark Side to be brought back.” Dooku said and pushed his lightsaber thought her armor all the way to her heart.  
“I feel… col-d.” she announced and died. But, before that, Dooku simply disappeared from his clothes. The mortal enemies for the rank of Lord of Betrayal died at the same time, but only Dooku became one with the Force.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Jedi master Mace Windu felt two deaths at the same time. Yoda was… crying? “Master Yoda, what happened?” Mace asked. “My apprentice became one with the Force have did without being by Sand wounded was he.” Yoda answered.  
Windu nodded. He knew, that Dooku was given a second chance from Yoda and died, while he stabbed Barriss Offee. This also meant, that Aegon haves the CITS under his control. So, he was now ruling two thirds of the Galaxy.  
“To rest I must go.” Yoda suddenly said, while he went to his bed nearby. “Tell Anakin, that the Grand master he is, when I die.” the small, but wise Jedi continued. This surprised Mace more, than Palpatine's reveal as a Sith.  
“Wait… what?! Master Yoda it's not over yet!” master Windu shouted. “The Force calling me is.” Yoda countered weakly. Mace Windu lived long enough to know, that Yoda feels, when someone's time has come to be one with the Force.  
The (now) second oldest Jedi watched sadly and silently the death of Yoda, who just disappeared from his robes. He really slowly took his holo transmitter and turned it on. “Master Yoda become one with the Force.” Mace announced.  
Aegon had a sad face on. The two Grand masters respected each other. “And Skywalker was chosen by him to be the next Grand master.” he continued. Aegon nodded and ended the transmission with a spark of happiness in his eyes.  
“So, he and Yoda selected Skywalker to be the next leader of the Order.” Mace muttered. And he was right about that.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Emperor Palpatine felt a big shift in the Force. Three deaths of strong Force users in less than hour. “So, my old green friend died.” he said. The last of his Inquisitors, Ninth sister grinned, because she knew, about Yoda being called like that.  
“Sand and… Dooku?! They fought and both died at the same time.” Palpatine continued. His only left apprentice is held by the CIS,but the CITS lost their leader so, he could get the clanker army at his side.  
“We're moving to the Death Star. They need another type of motivation to finish it.” the Sith lord finished his small talk and stood from his throne. The Inquisitor followed him soon after. His Lambda-class shuttle was ready every time, because no one knew, when he wants to fly to an inspection.  
Suddenly, Thrawn showed himself up. “My lord, where is Darth Sand?” he asked. “Dooku killed her. And did you find the CIS main HQ?” Sidious answered. “No, my lord. They are moving from place to place and with cloaking devices on.” the grand admiral said.  
This behavior enraged Palpatine beyond his still sane level. The Sith shot his favourite lightning to the air. He held the position for ten seconds, but, when he ended, the Imperial center was darkened.  
He destroyed every single main reactor on the surface. A lot of work for his engineers to fix for a week. He went into the shuttle and heard a blaster fire. The Emperor turned and saw the Ninth sister dead, while Thrawn was taking cover behind her body and returning fire.  
After ten seconds, the grand admiral rushed to the shuttle exhausted. “The Rebels managed to get their assassins here.” Thrawn announced and pushed away one of pilots to take his place.  
The Emperor of the Galactic empire sat to one of the free chairs. 'After the war ends, I'll make from Thrawn a general too.' he thought and watched the space around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter is done. I hope, that you are enjoying my work. See ya later!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke prepares for the Battle of Endor, Revan interrogates Veers, Ackbar got his line stolen, Anakin and Luke kill Palpatine, Leia and the rest of Rebel group on Endor destroys enemy bunker and a surprise shows up in the core reactor room of the Death Star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: usual one.

Chapter nine  
Luke looked at his father. He was sad. “Master Yoda is dead.” Anakin Skywalker announced. Luke stood silent. The green and wise creature is gone. Both Skywalkers went to their ships talking about nothing.  
Even the droids turned themselves off for one minute to pay respects. Suddenly, the SF comlink went to life. “Cipher Nine has sent me a message. Ol' Palpy is on his way to the Death Star! Now, it's time to strike! For Yoda and the rest of the dead Jedi!” Aegon shouted with so much enthusiasm in his voice.  
All Stormtroopers and Clones cheered. They'll be in the last battle (or the Battle for Dawn as Aegon refers to a battle from Planetosi history). But, they have the plans of the Death Star and the CITS for backup on both ground and space battles.  
In a week, there will be fought the biggest battle in 3000 years. The plan was simple. Ground forces will destroy the shield generator on Endor, while the space forces are distracting the Imp fleet.   
After the destruction the fighters will destroy the main core reactor in the Death Star. And nothing else. A pretty simple plan, but Aegon expected, that the Death Star will be operational in a few days.  
Luke smiled a bit. Listening to Ben's ghost was the best idea, that he ever made.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Revan looked at the captured general. This Maximilian Veers was trying to be invisible to him. But, the oldest Jedi sat down and took off his mask. “I can sit here for days, but we don't have this much time.” Revan announced.  
Veers slowly turned to him. “What do you want?!” he asked. “Just some information about your fleet at Endor.” the Jedi answered. Veers looked at him with anger. “No! I won't tell you!” the loyal Imp shouted.  
“I was expecting this answer. Bring the Q-012 ID here!” Revan said without any trace of humor. An interrogation droid, that looked like the basic Imperial one flew in. “I hate this situations, but tell us, or this droid will make you tell us the information.” he continued.  
After a minute, the general gave Revan a sad face. “Almost half of Eclipse-class ISDs and one SSD. The Emperor's one. Sand's 501st is on the surface.” Veers said. Revan gave him a small smile.  
“Your words are near the truth. Our contact adds to it two Lambda-class shuttles and almost 20 dozen TIE fighter and TIE interceptor squadrons.” Revan announced. “Who is the contact?” poor general asked.  
“You know him well as the best of your kind. Even the Emperor likes him more, than he ever did with Sand.” he answered. “NO! THRAWN?! How? This can't be truth!” Veers shouted back.  
“We here know him as agent called Cipher Nine.” Revan said and left the room. 'Well, that was easy.' Revan thought and went to his new ship (a modified X-wing).  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Admiral Gial Ackbar stared into the blue of hyperspace for two hours straight now so, when Home One came from it, his head almost exploded in pain. The strike team was already at the surface of the moon and followed by some BX commandos.  
Suddenly, a ship next to him exploded. It was one of Aegon's computer-controlled Eclipses. “IT'S A TRAP! THE DEATH STAR IS FUNCTIONAL!” the said man shouted. 'Hmm… I almost said that line.' Ackbar thought.  
“The shield is still on!” announced Revan. “Damn it, Skywalker! What takes you so long?!” master Windu added from his Venator-class destructor Endurance (slightly bigger and better armed and shielded, than the original one).   
“I feel, that he wanted to kill Sidious. He and Luke surrendered and were escorted to the Death Star. They are now blocking his lightning.” Aegon interrupted. “My lord, I have escaped from the Death Star. Await one stolen Lambda-class shuttle nearing your fleet.” Cipher Nine (or Thrawn?) said.  
“All fighters, retreat!” Lando shouted. After that, the Imp fleet showed themselves. “So predictable.” Aegon announced. “TIE silencers, escort our bombers! Z-95 headhunters and ARC-170s, destroy their shields! Y-wings and B-wings, fire on their bridges! X-wings and A-wings, make sure, that no ship on our side is destroyed!” he continued.  
Ackbar slightly nodded at this. The CIS and CITS leader could rival even him and Raddus. 'Working with him is quite… interesting.' the Mon Calamari admiral thought and looked at the Death Star.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Anakin Skywalker blocked another wave of lightning. He was in his Vader suit. Palpatine laughed again at his try. “Foolish Jedi. Your friends are losing by now. My fleet and the station will destroy them in seconds.” the Sith said.  
Anakin snickered. “Really? Aegon is our Thrawn and he is our spy.” the youngest Jedi Grand master answered. Palpatine stopped his attacks and turned to the window. “You fell into your own trap.” Luke added.  
Anakin looked at his son. He nodded. They rushed at Palpatine and slashed at his head and legs. The Sith had no time to react and he was cut in three parts. And they went back to the main hangar to steal one ship.  
They met only small resistance on their way back. But, the lack of Thrawn or Palpatine started to show up. Stormtroopers were shooting even worse, than before. And they made it without a single scratch.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Leia fired at the Bucketheads and Treehitters without looking. The 'special delivery' was going late. Suddenly, a horn was blown. Than another. And another. The Ewoks and droids jumped from their cover and attacked.  
Their enemy was surprised. After that, one of them threw away his blaster. “The Emperor is dead!” he shouted after that. the rest followed the example. The battle was over. Han looked at the bunker, only to see BX commandos rushing out.  
“The bunker will explode soon! We must get away as soon as possible!” Leia shouted in precognition. 'I hope, that father and brother killed ol' Palpy.' she thought and smiled. Because Anakin Skywalker was an overprotective rooster, when it came to his kids or Ahsoka.  
“This is tree ghost group. We have destroyed the shield.” Leia announced to her comlink. “Roger that, tree ghost of Alderaan.” Aegon responded. “All fighter squadrons! This is Wrath of Republic! The path to freedom is free! The shield is down!” he continued.  
“Alright men, let's take some rest with our Ewok allies!” Leia said. Her group cheered and followed their small Wookie-like allies with the captured men.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Benjen and Renly cheered with the rest of fighter pilots. “Silence squadron, follow us!” Benjen shouted. “Roger that, Silence leader.” responded everybody. Of course, Lando followed them in the Millenium Falcon.  
“Alright men, we'll split up. Silence 2 and Falcon, follow me to the core! The rest disable as many enemy fighter as possible.” Benjen announced. The pilots agreed with it. “This is where the fun begins.” Benjen muttered.   
And the three men and one Sullustan prepared themselves to attack the core. And after ten minutes, they reached the core. Suddenly, a metal shield closed around it. “Bastards! We must destroy the shield first!” Renly called.  
“I have a bad feeling about this.” Benjen announced and turned the cloaking on. Renly did it just a second later. And several blaster turrets went from the walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter is done. I hope, that you are enjoying this work. See ya later!


	10. EPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Death Star meets it's demise, I bacome one with the Force, Benjen and the Rebel alliance pays respects, and Luke dies before eyes of his youngest family member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: usual one.

Epilogue  
Grand moff Jerjerrod smiled at the pathetic try to destroy the Death Star. “Fire rockets from the turrets.” he said calmly. “Yessir!” responded one of the officers. “Sir! That YT-1300 freighter retreats! And, there is nothing left! Oh… WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!” the same officer continued.  
“The shield is destroyed!” another officer added. “FIRE THE ROCKETS! NOW!” Jerjerrod cut the conversation at the beginning. But, his enemy waited for this move. The rockets flew towards the exit, only to fly suddenly back.  
And, they hit the core reactor! 'Oh no, no, no!' Jerjerrod thought and after that, the control room exploded.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
After the final battle was over, I landed with my TIE silencer on the ground of forest moon of Endor. It was nice to see this much trees around me. And the air… Seven hells! It was MUCH better, than in Valyria before and after the curing.  
Revan looked at me. “This place is much more beautiful, than Yavin IV.” he said. “And count Planetos in too.” I answered. “Benjen! You smart bastard! That was stunt, which even my head can't think of.” Lando shouted at my former apprentice.  
“I told him to do that. Cipher Nine gave me FULL Death Star plans so, I had the High Ground after that.” I said. 'Yes, you had it.' older Obi-Wan answered from behind. 'You got a second chance and you used it well, Emperor's Wrath.' Grand master Satele Shan added.  
“Wait, Emperor's Wrath?! You changed drastically in that time, that the Force gave you.” Revan said. “The balance is restored now. Our task is done. Your was to create a new order of Force users from nothing. Mine was to watch over you in time of war. So, you can join us in our place with Darth Marr.” the old Jedi continued.  
“I accept your offer to finally retire. But, I must do only one last thing. Benjen! Tell young Aemon, that he was chosen as my heir on throne. And you are the new Grand master of our order.” I announced.  
I felt peace in my head. It grew every single moment. In ten seconds, it was in my whole body. And my vision turned black for the last time and forever.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Benjen stood silent. Body of his master and Revan disappeared in the small wind. The only things, that were left from the duo were lightsabers, Revan's mask and robes with armor of the Sith-turned Gray Jedi.  
“May the Force be with you, masters.” Benjen said after a silent minute. He grabbed the remnants of the old Force users and walked to the village, where Skywalkers were celebrating the victory.  
He walked to them with a sad face and gave them Revan's mask and lightsaber. “They are one with the Force now.” he announced. The message of Aegon's and Revan's death caught unprepared everyone.  
But, only Cipher Nine was crying for his dead leader immediately. The celebration soon changed into a garden sculpture shop. “They were both Siths, but they came back to light.” Anakin started with paying respects.  
“Both were good friends and leaders to be count with.” admiral Ackbar added. “Both were sometimes annoying, but also funny.” Leia said. Chewie made some Wookie noises. “Both had a great impact to our way of thinking.” master Windu announced.  
“All in all, they were heroes, generals and saviors, while at the same time, they were villains and scourges of history.” Benjen ended. “We will miss them.” Cipher Nine summarized. “And we will build the a memorial statue.” Mon Mothma added.  
Every story must end once. And his master got his revenge too. Planetos won't be flourishing at the same speed from now.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
The whole Planetos cried for their first Emperor, but they cheered at the same time, because the war was finally over. King Eddard Stark and queen Rhaella Targaryen were the best regents for the whole empire.  
Of course, Tywin hold the position of Hand of the Emperor until his very death. The Gray Jedi order began close partnership with the slowly reviving Jedi order. The most skilled politics, which were trained by Cipher Nine and Vette, were even part of the Senate of the New Republic.  
They even rediscovered Earth and spread the sphere of Republic-controlled space to the Unknown regions and the Milky Way. Yuuzhan Vong never stood a chance to them and the First Order never showed up.  
This story ended as the ultimate win of freedom and peace.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
“... And the evil never survived longer, than a year.” a really old human in bed finished the story. “Wow, great-grandfather! That story was great!” 10 years old Aegon Skywalker announced.  
150 years old Luke Skywalker smiled at the boy. “I want to rest now. Go back to your mother.” he said weakly. The boy refused to go from his favourite family member. And Luke Skywalker, the last man, who remembered the story of Emperor's Wrath whole, became one with the Force before the youngest Skywalker.

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! The third part of my story is done. I wasn't planning this end at the start of my first part, but it is the best end for this SI! trilogy. I hope, that you enjoyed this story. And remember, MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU. ALWAYS.


End file.
